


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Dongwoo-centric, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Human Dongwoo, Hunter Sunggyu, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), M/M, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Minor Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Monster Hunters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sunggyu-centric - Freeform, Vampire Hoya, Vampire Kim Myungsoo | L, Werewolf Woohyun, Woohyun-centric, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Jang Dongwoo/Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	Untitled

**8:34 PM**

" _I'm sorry that I'm not gonna be home before you go to sleep babe."_

Dongwoo just smiled affectionately at Sunggyu over the phone."I've already told you that's it's okay."He reassured his older boyfriend."You know that I'm used to this by now."


End file.
